


Glass

by cORGISS



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cORGISS/pseuds/cORGISS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near is not as fragile as some might believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmm I don't know my friends and I RP Matt, Mello and Near and we got this idea that Matt and Mello would be pretty rough with each other but really gentle with Near and it would start to piss him off so. Yeah. 
> 
> Tech all thee of them are in a relationship but Mello ain't around rn I guess. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Not too sure about this one but oh well. It kinda goes with my Matt/Mello fic so I'll post it anyways

"Stop," Near says, and he does.

"What's wrong?" The redhead questions, pulling away from the other carefully. "Did I hurt you? Am I going too fast? Should I-"

"Shut up," Near says, and he does. "You didn't hurt me, and you're not going too fast. That's the problem."

Matt blinks. "What?"

"You don't have to be so gentle with me, dumbass. Maybe I'm not as strong or sturdy as Mello, but I'm not made of glass. You don't hold back with him. Why should you with me?"

"But.... You're so much smaller than me. What if I-"

"You're not going to hurt me or break me or whatever the hell it is you were going to say, so relax."

Matt doesn't relax.

The albino narrows his eyes. "This isn't going to be any fun if you're afraid to move, Matt." He reaches up with one hand to take the others own, bringing it up to his lips to place a kiss on each of his knuckles.

"Relax," Near repeats, and he does.

"Are you sure about this?" Matt questions.

Near furrows his brows, climbing onto the elder's lap. He reaches into Matt's jeans, giving his arousal a few strokes before he leans over to whisper in his ear.

"Fuck me, Matt," Near says--so he does.


End file.
